


Crack!fic: B is for Battle

by mylittleficlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleficlet/pseuds/mylittleficlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to <a href="http://mylittleficlet.livejournal.com/849.html">my livejournal</a> in July 2012.</p>
<p>A crack!fic rec: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/"><b>immoral_crow</b></a>'s <a href="http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/10658.html#cutid1">Thor/Loki fic</a>. I love this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crack!fic: B is for Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled crack!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99620) by immoral_crow. 



> Originally posted to [my livejournal](http://mylittleficlet.livejournal.com/849.html) in July 2012.
> 
> A crack!fic rec: [](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile)[**immoral_crow**](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/)'s [Thor/Loki fic](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/10658.html#cutid1). I love this.

  
**B is for Battle**

 

The warrior gods and the Valkyrie were gathered together, garbed for battle.

Above the noise, a high pitched voice was heard: "Tonight we battle! Onward, my friends!"

"Who's that?" "Where's Odin?"

"I'm Odin! Are we all ready?" came the high pitched voice.

"All-Father, you're half an inch tall."

"Well, I can't be my usual size. I'd squash Apoidea. Idiot."

Sif looked closer. Odin was riding a 12 legged bee. "You could... make the bee bigger?" she ventured.

A flash. Then the cry went up:

"Great Odin! Look at the size of that ovipositor!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words. Inspired by and following [](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile)[**immoral_crow**](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/) 's fic linked above, beta read by [](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/profile)[**immoral_crow**](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/) and [](http://caturah.livejournal.com/profile)[**caturah**](http://caturah.livejournal.com/).  
> 
> 
> Musical accompaniment: [Sleipnir - Manowar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdsZR3mwiiA)


End file.
